Family Reunion
by SnowandJames4eva
Summary: Charming Family reunion: My ending for 1x22 right before the magic comes! Two-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so as an obsessive Charming family fangirl I was quite disappointed that there wasn't a Charming family reunion...:( So here is my version! **

**I'm dedicating this to...ONCERSWARE(K)JATEBAZEGIRLSCOUT22, THISTWINKLINGSTAR, RUSSIANEYES718524, and Laugh(er).Lover. Fighter**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it...**

**And read;)**

* * *

"Snow!" James shouted across the street, seeing his wife's beautiful face again.

Snow turned and looked at her husband, her face broke into a wide smile. She ran towards him and he sprinted towards her. "Charming…you found me!" she whispered.

James caressed her face, "Did you ever doubt I would?" he teased quoting himself.

Snow wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed their lips together. It was a kiss full of the heartbreak they had suffered as "David" and "Mary Margaret", yet full of the true love they shared. Snow finally pulled away, "Emma…" she breathed.

James' eyes widened. "Where is she? Where's our baby girl?" he asked her.

"The hospital…Henry…James come on!" she screamed. Snow grabbed his hand and ran towards the hospital.

"Whoa, Snow what? Why are we going to the hospital!" James shouted as they ran.

"I'll explain later! We need to hurry!" Snow yelled.

Five minutes later Snow and James burst into Henry's hospital room. There was Emma and Henry crying in each other's arms. "Emma!" Snow and James exclaimed at the same time.

Emma looked up from Henry and gasped at her parents. "M-mommy? Daddy?" she asked hopeful.

Snow nodded as tears began to fall down her face. "Yes Emma…" she said softly. Slowly Emma let go of Henry and stood from the bed, Snow let go of James hand, and they both walked towards each other.

Emma couldn't take it anymore. She flung her arms around Snow's neck and began to sob. "Mom…it really is you!"

Snow squeezed her daughter tightly, "Oh Emma honey, I love you so much. Can you ever forgive us for putting you through that wardrobe?" she asked her voice breaking.

Emma laughed, "I love you too! You just wanted to give me my best chance, how could I not forgive you?"

Snow smiled and kissed her head, "I think your father wants to talk to you," she told Emma teasingly. She let go of their embrace and walked over to Henry.

Emma looked at her father, the man she had thought very poorly of and looked down upon since he left "Mary Margaret."

"So…" James said rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Thanks for the sword…" Emma mumbled.

James laughed, "Anytime."

Emma gave him a weak smile. "Dad listen I'm—"

"I'm sorry Emma!" James said cutting her off.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? I was such a jerk to you! You had an excuse for your behavior as "David," you were under the curse," Emma told him.

"Then I guess we both have something to be sorry for." He chuckled and felt tears form in his eyes.

"Daddy…" Emma whispered. She ran into his arms and sobbed into his shirt. James wrapped his arms around her tightly, not wanting the moment to end. Emma mumbled into his shirt, "I love you…"

James gripped her even tighter, "Nowhere near as much as I love you princess." He could no longer hold the tears back. James let them flow freely. He'd missed Emma's entire life. Teaching her to swim, ride a horse, her first ball, her first date, first kiss. _Everything…_ But there would be time to make up for all of that now.

The doors to Henry's room burst open again. James looked up and saw, "Pinocchio?" he asked dumbfounded that the boy he'd last seen as a 7-year old, was now about his age.

**(I'm still calling him August, Pinocchio is just awkward;)**

"Your Highness," August said bowing. "Princess Snow White," he said addressing Snow.

Emma looked up from James' now tear-stained shirt, "A-August?" she asked, her voice cracking.

August looked at Emma, the woman he loved. "Emma, congratulations, you broke the curse!" he joked.

Emma looked up at her father a silent question in her eyes, _May I?_

James smiled and nodded. He let go of Emma and walked over to Snow and Henry, his _grandson_.

"Em—" August began but his speech was stopped by Emma crashing her lips against his. He picked her up and spun her around. Finally they pulled apart and laughed, "I'm sorry Emma, for leaving you…"

"Oh August," Emma said, "You don't need to apologize, you're here now and that's all that matters. And by the way, I love you," she said winking.

August grinned and kissed her again, "I love you too Emma Swan."

Henry looked out the window, "Uh, guys?" he asked frantically and pointed to the purple smoke moving towards them. "What's that?"

August and Emma looked out the window. "I don't know Kid," Emma said softly. "But whatever it is, it's not going to break us apart!" she determined. She took August's hand and led him over to her parents and son. They enveloped each other in a hug, preparing for whatever magic was about to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Alternate Ending

**So there were a bunch of you that really wanted me to have it be Graham and Emma and not August and Emma and I complied:) I want you to know that I am fully ship Graham and Emma but at the same time, we don't know if Graham is coming back, so I ship August and Emma too...;) haha anyway I hope you like this alternate ending better:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it...**

* * *

"Snow!" James shouted across the street.

Snow turned and looked at her husband, her face broke into a wide smile. She ran towards him and he sprinted towards her. "Charming…you found me!" she whispered.

James caressed her face, "Did you ever doubt I would?" he teased quoting himself.

Snow wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed their lips together. It was a kiss full of the heartbreak they had suffered as "David" and "Mary Margaret", yet full of the true love they shared. Snow finally pulled away, "Emma…" she breathed.

James' eyes widened. "Where is she? Where's our baby girl?" he asked her.

"The hospital…Henry…James come on!" she screamed. Snow grabbed his hand and ran towards the hospital.

"Whoa, Snow what? Why are we going to the hospital!" James shouted as they ran.

"I'll explain later! We need to hurry!" Snow yelled.

Five minutes later Snow and James burst into Henry's hospital room. There was Emma and Henry crying in each other's arms. "Emma!" Snow and James exclaimed at the same time.

Emma looked up from Henry and gasped at her parents. "M-mom? Dad?" she asked hopeful.

Snow nodded as tears began to fall down her face. "Yes Emma…" she said softly. Slowly Emma let go of Henry and stood from the bed, Snow let go of James hand, and they both walked towards each other.

Emma couldn't take it anymore. She flung her arms around Snow's neck and began to sob. "Mom…it really is you!"

Snow squeezed her daughter tightly, "Oh Emma honey, I love you so much. Can you ever forgive us for putting you through that wardrobe?" she asked her voice breaking.

Emma laughed, "I love you too! You just wanted to give me my best chance, how could I not forgive you?"

Snow smiled and kissed her head, "I think your father wants to talk to you," she told Emma teasingly. She let go of their embrace and walked over to Henry.

Emma looked at her father, the man she had thought very poorly of and looked down upon since he left "Mary Margaret."

"So…" James said rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Thanks for the sword…" Emma mumbled.

James laughed, "Anytime."

Emma gave him a weak smile. "Dad listen I'm—"

"I'm sorry Emma!" James said cutting her off.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? I was such a jerk to you! You had an excuse for your behavior as "David," you were under the curse," Emma told him.

"Then I guess we both have something to be sorry for." He chuckled and felt tears form in his eyes.

"Oh, Daddy…" Emma whispered. She ran into his arms and sobbed into his shirt. James wrapped his arms around her tightly, not wanting the moment to end. Emma mumbled into his shirt, "I love you…"

James gripped her even tighter, "Nowhere near as much as I love you princess." He could no longer hold the tears back. James let them flow freely. He'd missed Emma's entire life. Teaching her to swim, ride a horse, her first ball, her first date, first kiss. _Everything…_ But there would be time to make up for all of that now.

The doors to Henry's room burst open again, Snow gasped and Henry's jaw dropped. "Huntsman?" Snow asked her voice barely above a whisper.

James looked behind him and saw The Huntsman who had spared his and Snow's life.

"I prefer Graham, Your Highness," he told Snow chuckling a little.

Emma looked up from her father's tear-stained shirt. She gasped, "Graham!" she shrieked. Emma looked up and her father, a silent question in her eyes, _May I?_

James nodded, released his grasp on Emma, and walked over to Snow and Henry, his _grandson_.

Emma looked up and down at Graham. "I can't believe it...is it really you?"

Graham smiled, "In the flesh," he teased. Emma walked towards him and they stood inches apart. Graham pushed her beautiful blonde hair out of her breath-taking green eyes. "Emma," he whispered caressing her face.

Emma smiled, "Yes Graham?"

"I never had the chance to tell you before—well before I died—but I want to tell you now," he stumbled looking for the right words.

Emma laughed as tears came to her eyes, "Well go on," she said teasingly.

He took a deep breath, "Okay. Well I know we weren't actually together but, we almost were, and I know it was only for like two days but—Gosh I don't know how to say this," he trailed off running his hand through his hair.

Emma touched his cheek, "Graham, it doesn't matter how you say it. Just tell me, it doesn't matter if you say something completely stupid, or incredibly romantic; it won't change how I feel about you."

Graham grinned at her mischievously. "And how do you feel about me Emma Swan?"

Graham let out a breathy laugh, "Alright, I know we only kissed twice. I know we were never officially a couple. But Emma, I-I love you. And I don't know if you feel the same way but I needed to tell you and—"

"Graham!" Emma shouted.

He gave her a startled look. "What?"

She snaked her arms around his neck, "I love you too. Now just shut up and kiss me."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Graham said and winked. Slowly they brought their foreheads together and their lips were inches apart.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Henry screamed pointing out the window. "WHAT IS THAT?"

Emma and Graham pulled away quickly and looked out the window. "I don't know..." she muttered and shook her head.

Snow took James' hand in hers and Henry took her other hand. James held his free hand out to Emma. Emma looked at Graham, took his hand and marched over to her family. She took her father's hand and Graham took Henry's free one. They stood like this in a circle eyes wide, staring at the oncoming purple cloud.

"I think its magic..." Snow whispered.

Emma scowled at the advancing cloud. "Well magic or no magic," she said determined. "It is not going to tear my family apart."

They all came together in a group hug as the cloud overtook the hospital.

* * *

**Please review:) They make my life!**


End file.
